Technical Field
The present invention relates to a communication control system, a communication control apparatus, and a communication control method.
Background Art
Recently, information can be exchanged within limited areas using close-range wireless communication technologies such as Wireless Fidelity (Wi-Fi) and Near Field Communication (NFC). In those technologies, various methods that can allow to exchange information among limited terminals only have been proposed. For example, a technology that forms a network in which information can be exchanged among terminals to which a same keyword is input has been proposed.